


[Podfic] Uneasy Lies the Head Who Has a Betan Aunt

by Hananobira



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Ivan has one mother. Unfortunately, he also has an aunt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailis_Fictive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Uneasy Lies the Head Who Has a Betan Aunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137287) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
For Ailis_Fictive for #ITPE2016.

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/137287>  
Length: 00:09:29

Paraka: [MP3 (13 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Uneasy%20Lies.mp3) or [M4B (9 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Uneasy%20Lies.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
